


错乱

by user80283



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: No Beta, Somewhat regretting writing this at 2 am, 错乱指的是作者写完之后精神错乱了（。
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/user80283/pseuds/user80283
Summary: 影山发现自己在一个陌生的房间里醒来。
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 为了爽而写，没有研究人物请见谅。
> 
> 包含大量声优梗，考哥.jpg
> 
> 小排球为主，不喜欢BNHA请点右上角叉叉

  
1.  
影山飞雄起床的时候感到不对劲。他敲掉了闹钟，睁开眼睛像往常一样盯着天花板，眨了眨眼睛，身体与平时感觉到了微妙的差别。乌野的二传手对于许多事情都不大敏感，有时甚至达到令人匪夷所思的迟钝，然而唯独在与排球的相关事宜上有着惊人的洞察力，这其中就包括对于身体的控制。

他又眨了眨眼。今天肌肉的感觉与往常不太一样。腿部肌肉好沉重，昨天做了些什么来的…?他回想起昨天的训练，除了多给日向（在他的挑衅之下）传了几个球以外，并没有异于平常的活动啊。

他伸手欲拿到床边的排球，在晨练前找回手感，可摸了个空。他一惊，直起身坐在床上，这才反应过来自己在一个陌生的房间里。揭开被子，他找到了腿部感到沉重的原因：那对在小腿上长出来，极为不协调的排气管。

“这是什么啊啊啊——！！”

今天早上的饭田家不太平。

  
  
2.  
绿谷出久的早晨也不太平。饭田罕见地没有提前到学校，正当他和御茶子谈到这一异常现象的时候，小胜突然冲到他面前，异常兴奋地问他：“喂，你就是绿谷出久吗？”

出久的第一反应是，完蛋了，他疯了。理智告诉他事情或许没有那么糟糕，但多年相处形成的直觉响着警铃，大叫着让他快跑。他本能地回缩着，但金发的男孩两手按住他的肩膀，阻止着进一步行动。他惊恐地大睁着眼睛，心里回想这自己昨天有没有惹毛小胜，因为从他的表情看，他可能是想杀死自己。

小胜像是突然想到了什么似的，退后了一步，不顾出久被捕食者抓住一般的眼神，从头到脚打量着他，问道：“我说，你现在身高有多高啊？”

出久这辈子没有这么害怕过。旁边的御茶子慌张地盯着小胜，他只好咽了咽口水，回答道：“一，一米六六——”

小胜瞪大了眼睛。他在空中比划着一道横线，然后拍了一下出久的头。

“太好了，”小胜露出一个很猖狂的笑容，“我长到一米七了！”  
  
  
  
3.  
影山很艰难地接受了自己现在不是影山飞雄这件事。通过据说是自己家人的称呼，他现在是饭田天哉，拥有超能力。有那么一瞬间，影山后悔自己没有像同龄人那样多看看讲述超能力和异世界题材的漫画与轻小说，因为他完全不知道在这样的情况下怎样做是合适的。这感觉太真实了，不可能是梦境吧，他想，如果是梦境就好了，醒来就结束了。

一个可怕的想法突然冒出：万一这里没有排球，怎么办？

担忧归担忧，他还是决定去学校再说。饭田家长反复确认后终于接受了天哉不是天哉这一可怕事实后，与警方联系，并让他去先上学，不要太过担心，总会有解决办法。出了家门，他很快意识到一个比不记得自己生日更严重的问题：这个叫雄英的学校到底在哪里？为此，他不得不折返，要了一个地图。

虽说知道了路线，但找起来还是有些麻烦，花费了不少时间才找到学校，一路上被许多穿着相同制服的人盯着看，不过影山已经习惯了这种异样的眼神，毕竟从北川第一“球场上的王者”到乌野的“天才二传”，他沐浴在崇拜，厌恶，敬畏，或是三者混杂的目光中，学会了不去在意外界的眼光。他想，这个身体原来的主人或许是个厉害的人物吧。（这些目光或许与影山凶狠地瞪着地图没有关系）

然后他一迈进教室，就看到一个金色爆炸头的男孩把另一个人抵在墙角。

  
  
4.  
西谷觉得这个梦到目前还很不错。他现在叫爆豪胜己，在一个据说很强的学校上学，还有一个关系很铁的发小。他对照片中这个瘦小的绿发男孩毫无印象，但从描述中得知他们在同一个学校的同一班级。到学校，一进班门他就看见了这个男孩，欲要确认他的身份却突然发现一件不得了的事情，那就是他长高了。绿发男孩显然比他矮，低下头时更是如此。

西谷一想到回去之后日向仰视着他，一声一声叫着“学长”，心里就像是看到洁子学姐脸红那样舒畅。

“抱歉，小胜，可以放开我吗……？”名为绿谷出久的男孩打破了他的幻想。绿谷还在轻微地颤抖，小声地请求着他。西谷感到很不解，但是还是迅速收回了手。难道我误会了吗？他们难道不熟吗？

“我们…不是朋友吗？”西谷耿直地说出疑惑，见到那个男孩面露窘色，磕磕巴巴地说：“是这样没错，但是总感觉小胜你今天不太一样…” 

“能叫我小胜的话，说明我们关系还不错吧？” 

“是，是的！”

丽日御茶子察觉出了今天绿谷和爆豪之间关系比平时更加微妙。不，微妙这个词太轻了，这是太阳打西边出来了，爆豪简直是换了一个人格，他今早到现在甚至没有一次对绿谷表现出烦躁，相反，他的行为称得上是友  
好（虽然有些用力过猛）。姗姗来迟的班长阴着脸走了过来，她庆幸这让她有借口带绿谷离开这个状况，可是谁能料到，平日对于爆豪的行径颇有微词的饭田天哉突然惊喜地看着爆豪，几乎尊敬地问道：“西谷前辈，你怎么在这里？”

她完全无法理解了到底发生什么了。更让她费解的是，爆豪也很吃惊，“影山？你在我的梦里做什么？”  
  
  
  
5.  
这是一种难以用语言形容的感觉，但看到眼前这个人之后，影山确信他就是西谷夕，尽管他身高外貌和造型都和西谷完全不同。

而他一句“小飞雄？你在我的梦里做什么？”让影山陷入了不解。

“西谷前辈，这不是梦吧？”

“怎么不是呢？你长得和原来不一样吧，而且，这个学校怎么看都不是乌野吧，连女生校服都不一样。”

“梦里应该不会感觉到疼痛吧，可这感觉太真实了，我尝试了几种办法都没能醒过来。”

“喔喔！难道你是说，这里是平行世界！那这就是另一个世界的我们吗？”

“很有可能是的。”

“你什么时候变得这么聪明了？”

“这是运气，”影山突然变得很严肃，“也是不幸。早上我发现排球不见了，所以才产生了怀疑。”

“那就是说，平行世界的你，难道不打排球吗？”

“应该是这样没错。”

西谷也意识到了问题的严重性：“影山，有可能这个学校根本没有排球部。”

*

于是一A班目睹了如下场景：爆豪和饭田在说话，爆豪和饭田很友好地说话，爆豪和饭田突然变得凝重了起来，饭田突然紧张地问绿谷排球部的活动教室在哪里，在得到否定答案后又问他排球馆在哪里，他得知并没有，  
相泽老师走进教师，爆豪和饭田激动地询问相泽老师关于排球部的信息，相泽老师试图上课，爆豪和饭田情绪更加激动，相泽老师用绳带将他们绑住……

研磨走进教室的时候，一片鸡飞狗跳，为首的二人被捆着，正在剧烈挣扎，嚷嚷着一些毫无逻辑的话。

他叹了口气，想低调地绕开他们，可终究没有逃过那个黑发眼镜的注意。

“音驹的二传！”背后传来的叫喊吓得研磨一跳，“我知道你是谁，快帮我们说服这个人啊！他不让我们去排球部！”

“饭田，我不知道你今天怎么了，这里没有排球部，而且作为班长，你应该维持而不是扰乱秩序，”相泽听起来略微疲惫，转向研磨，“轰同学，你知道他是什么意思吗？”

当然了。乌野的新人二传，和日向翔阳的怪人组合。虽然只见过一次面，却留下深刻的印象。

但是研磨不怎么想和他们两个吵闹的家伙扯上关系。他已经在寻求解决方法了，他们自然能够回到原来的世界；就目前而言，还是不要搞出大事为妙。

所以他露出不解的表情，回答道，“我完全不知道他们在说什么，老师。”

“音驹的家伙！可恶啊——”

就在研磨以为事态终于要消停的时候，一位，不，是两位同学踩着铃声赶到了。

“对不起，迟到了，”他们齐声说道。

他们的到来就像是加入了催化剂，因为原本老实了一些的西谷又挣扎着伸出手臂，大喊着：“洁子同学，我知道你会来找我的！”又被绳带拉了回去。

另一个同学，切岛锐儿郎，或者说缘下力，连忙向西谷小声示意他安静下来，可他像是拥有无限的活力，抓住了救命稻草般够向自己的同期。于是乎，相泽只得把他们绑了个严实搁置在座位上，眼神示意全班安静。

这场闹剧最终因校长的调节告一段落。勉强接受了现实的双方还是决定先瞒下灵魂交换这件事，如果是有人恶意所为，表现出异常可能反而会打草惊蛇，再怎么说这些外来者还占有着雄英学生的身体，总不能把他们关押在警察局，而且经过测试这些互换者所说的属实，他们是平行世界的高中生，他们所处的世界没有个性的存在，除外几乎和他们的社会毫无区别。相泽警告他们不要把事情真相透露给任何人， 哪怕被人察觉了也要蒙混过关，尤其是不能让校外人员得知，教师们也会联系机构和职英解决这个问题。他也没办法，只好放他们回班，希望他们不会惹出什么事端了。

相泽叹了口气，觉得眼睛变得更干涩了。他没有料到的是，早晨一直没有出现的麦克突然给他打电话，语气冷静得像是另一个人，恭恭敬敬地说明自己打来的目的，并解释说相泽是联系人里特殊标记的，想要和他见一面。

相泽心好累。


	2. Chapter 2

6.  
“喂，爆豪你上午突然说着不认识的人的名字，还被老师叫走了，发生什么事了吗？”上鸣电气对好哥们的异常行径有些奇怪。

西谷刚想说什么，旁边的缘下——不对，应该是切岛——突然插嘴问他：“上鸣知道下午是什么课吗？我突然忘记了。”然后给西谷一个眼神，暗示他不要忘记相泽的话。

“当然是实战课啊，你忘记了吗？你昨天不是一直念叨今天下午的三对三练习吗？”

“对哦，哈哈哈哈，”缘下尴尬而不失礼貌地笑着，“一时没记住嘛。”

“怎么连你也很奇怪，”上鸣小声嘟囔着。

但相较之下还是爆豪变得更奇怪些，这一上午他看起来和和气气的，没有发过火或是大吼大叫。或者他脾气终于改善了？上鸣希望是后者。

7.  
绿谷觉得自己可能在一个平行世界，不仅爆豪变得很奇怪（他甚至友好地打了个招呼！），饭田的行为也变得诡异，比如，他上课没有坐的板板正正反而在趴在桌上睡觉，还经常盯着轰同学看，看得对方明显地不适并迅速逃开了。

午休，他如以往邀请轰一起去食堂，被委婉拒绝了。饭田听到这个消息却兴奋起来，向他道别，留下他和御茶子在原地不知道发生了什么。

*

“孤爪前辈！”影山找到了缩在阴影下的研磨，对方听到自己的本名一愣，起身打算逃跑，影山利用速度优势迅速跑到他面前喊道：“请前辈教我吧！”

研磨只好硬着头皮和这个陌生人说话。“我能教你什么呢？”

“什么都可以，你的传球技巧，还有和队友配合的技巧都很优秀，所以请告诉我吧前辈！”他看到研磨很纠结的模样怕他反悔，突然深深地鞠了一躬。

“！”研磨被他吓了一跳。“我也没什么可教的，是我的队友比较厉害，况且我们严格来说算竞争对手吧…"

"拜托了前辈！不会占用很多时间的！“

研磨无比想要回到原来的世界，摆脱眼前这个人，脑内急速飞转想出应对策略，却没想到突然有一个不认识的同学跑出来，喊着：“轰焦冻同学！我找你很久了，有一个职业英雄想要见你，他已经办好手续在访客室等你了！”

8.  
月岛萤在一个破破烂烂的房间里醒过来，灯光昏暗勉强能看到房间的布置，只有寥寥几件物品，连书桌都没有。他很快反应过来出大问题，不仅房间是错的，身体也不是自己的，站起来比原来视角要低很多，看镜子里也是另一个人的模样。

他虽然没看过很多异世界小说和番剧，但是这样展开的他没听说过。这样破烂的开局很不妙啊，他想，然后又反应过来，原来是真的可以穿越的啊，太扯了吧。他推开门，看到一个类人的，浑身散发黑气的生物，他们似乎在一个酒吧里，而这个生物恭恭敬敬地向他打招呼。月岛难免有些震惊，但他没有傻乎乎地像主角那样问“这里是哪里？”开玩笑吗，这样看起来多可疑啊，暗中收集证据再想办法回去不好吗。

他正想这么做，那团黑雾却开口了：“死柄木，之前说的那个英雄又来了，荼毘交给他的任务他也完成了，但他似乎另有目的，你觉得应该怎样处置合适呢？”

英雄吗？好奇怪的设定，难道说是英雄斗恶龙的设定吗？那为什么房间布局看起来这么现代，还能是现代背景的吗？直觉告诉月岛事情没那么简单，而且刚来到这个世界，保险起见应该回避与新人物接触，但有一个声音告诉他，这个人是好人，或许可以在未来对他有帮助。

“我要见他，这个可以安排的吧？”

非人生物看起来有些吃惊，“可是…你之前都拒绝见他，今天突然答应是有什么变数吗？我们尚未摸清他的底细，现在是不是太草率了？”

“可是不见一面怎么能知道呢？”

“…明白，这就给你安排。”

*

开门前，月岛突然有一种令人不安而熟悉的感觉，像是他以前见过的人。

他没有退缩，勇往直前地推开了门。他看清了来访者是谁，终于明白这股熟悉的感觉有何而来了。

“呦，好久不见啊月月。”咧开嘴露齿的笑容，这不就是————！

“怎么会是你，黑尾前辈？”

这个身材比本人小许多的金发男子身后长着一对红色的翅膀，外形上怎么看怎么都不会联想到黑尾铁郎，但月岛就是知道他是。

“你怎么知道是我？”月岛再次发问。

“这个嘛，我也不太清楚，可能是一种直觉吧。”

他开始给月岛解释事情的由来。黑尾是第一个在这个世界醒来的人，比其他人早几天，刚开始也很不知所措，所幸身体原来的主人受了伤正在住院，让他有时间了解这个世界。他得知这个世界有“英雄”这一职业的存在，并很受人尊敬，是社会的精英，还有关于“个性”的起源与发展等等。他发现自己除了操控羽毛的能力之外，还有另外一个能力，那就是“维系”。因为这个能力，他能清楚地感知这个世界的其他穿越者的位置和模样，身份等信息，而月岛恰好是离他最近的。

“总之，就是这么一个情况。”黑尾说，“对了，你的能力是让五指碰到的物品化成灰，所以建议你别乱碰重要的东西。”

月岛有太多太多的问题，挑了最重要的一条提问：“这个穿越是由什么引起的？为什么只有我们？”

“并不是穿越哦。”

“？”

“是灵魂互换，一个能力暴走的觉醒者突然让两个世界的人互换了灵魂，所以我们原来的身体里也是有人的哦。以至于为什么是我们，这个就不太清楚了，以我的能力感知应该陆续还会有其他人。”

“这件事情我会保密的。我也尽量会调查这种情况的，也拜托前辈了。”

“不愧是月岛，这样都能保持冷静。“

“那我先走了，如果有情况发生随时和你联系，”黑尾刚转身，又想起一件事：“阿月啊，出门要谨慎一点。”

“为什么呢？”

“在这个世界里，你是个危险的罪犯呢。”

**Author's Note:**

> BNHA与小排球相同声优角色列表（不完全统计）：
> 
> 黑尾铁郎（187.7cm 75.3kg）——霍克斯（172cm）  
> 孤爪研磨（169.2cm 58.3kg）——轰焦冻（176cm）  
> 影山飞雄（181.9cm（2012）-188cm（2018）66.3kg）——饭田天哉（179cm）  
> 西谷夕（160.5cm 51.1kg）——爆豪胜己（172cm）  
> 东峰旭（184.7cm）——常暗踏阴（158cm）  
> 清水洁子（166.2cm 51.4kg）——叶隐透（152cm）  
> 缘下力（175.4cm 66.4kg）——切岛锐儿郎（170cm）  
> 月岛萤（190.3cm 68.4kg）——死柄木弔（175cm）  
> 岩泉一（179.3cm 70.2kg）——布雷森特·麦克（185cm）  
> 木兔光太郎（185.3cm 78.3kg）——藤见露召吕


End file.
